


Suspenders

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "'We really need to discuss the differences between British and American English,' America said when he caught his breath."





	Suspenders

“You enjoy suspenders,” England said, and it was an incredulous statement, not a question.

“Well, yeah,” America said, blushing slightly before he turned his head away from England's scrutinizing gaze. “I like to tug on them, shut up.”

“ _You_ are the one who brought it up, and yet you tell _me_ to be quiet?”

“Just drop it, all right? It was a stupid thing to bring up.” America’s tone was short and irritated, and England rolled his eyes. The distant look England had in his eyes for the rest of the day was unsettling, but America chose to ignore the worrying sense of foreboding he felt.

* * *

America's unease was slowly pushed to the back of his mind and he had forgotten about it completely a few weeks later during a world meeting. Although he had his own hotel room, he'd been dragged by his tie into England's, where England slammed him against the wall and promptly began to kiss him. The force of crashing into the wall forced America's mouth open in a small gasp, and England took that as an opportunity to stick his tongue in America's mouth. Not that America particularly minded, because it meant that England wasn't yelling at him, for one thing. A demanding England was also a hot England.

Just as things were starting to get especially heated, England broke the kiss, eliciting a whine from America, who was ready to scoop England into his arms and toss him onto the bed for some reunion sex. He tried to pull England back against him, but England stuck his index finger between their lips and shook his head.

“I have something for you,” England said in a low voice, his eyes hooded and full of uncharacteristic mischief. England's smirk was recognizable, however. America felt that familiar chill of knowing that England was going to do wonderful, terrible things to him, and he nodded without saying a word.

“Wait on the bed then, darling.” 

America didn't need to be told twice. He pulled off his jacket and jumped on the bed, waiting in impatient anticipation as England scoffed and disappeared into the bathroom.

America sat fidgeting until he heard the click of the bathroom door opening, and he stiffened, waiting for England to emerge.

When England did appear, America's jaw dropped. Gone was the formal wear, replaced with nothing more than a lacy garter belt holding up an equally lacy pair of stockings. England was wearing a garter belt and stockings. England's smile was smug, but America only looked at England's face for a moment before he turned his attention back to England's barely-there attire.

“What is this?” America managed to say after a long moment of gawking, and his voice cracked.

“Suspenders, love. You _did_ say you enjoy them.” England crossed the room to climb onto the bed with America, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him. The position allowed America to get a better look at the garter belt, which left nothing to the imagination without any other accompanying underwear.

“I-I meant...suspenders! You know!” America choked and stuck his thumbs under the straps holding up his dress pants, snapping them for England to see. “These! Suspenders!”

England furrowed his brow, frowning, but then his eyes went wide and his face paled.

“Oh...oh, lord.” England skittered backwards off the bed, his pale face flushing with increasing color. “Oh, bloody fucking hell.”

America sat up and caught England's wrist, and England turned to glare at him.

“Sod off. I do _not_ want to hear your insults, America—”

“No! No!” America interrupted England's angry rant. England's frown deepened, and America blushed. “I mean, it's pretty fucking weird, yeah, but it's...I don't know. Hot. You _do_ have the legs for it.”

America cleared his throat and looked away, feeling like an idiot for actually saying that, and he fully expected England to hit him.

Instead he felt England handling the buttons of his suspenders, and he snapped his attention to England, who was smirking again. When the suspenders were free, England made short work of his pants and boxers, then shoved him back onto the bed again.

“Well, then. I suppose we'll have to make the best of these circumstances, hmm?”

America nodded, and watched in mute fascination as England straddled him again, one hand bracing himself on America's chest and the other hand going to grasp both of their cocks as he started stroking. America groaned, and England answered him with his own needy noise.

While England was busy trying to get them off, America grasped England's hips, his hands sliding over that lacy garter belt. Though his eyes nearly slipped shut, he kept them open and stared at it. The intricate designs, the feel of it, the way it gave way to thin straps holding up those lacy stockings. His hands slid down the belt to the straps, tugging on them to bring England closer, earning a moan, and then his hands drifted onto the stockings, where he ran his thumbs over them in small circles.

He couldn't believe that he was really into that kind of thing, but the misunderstanding was hardly a bad thing.

America's hold on England's thighs tightened as he reached his peak, and he threw his head back with a choked noise, and it wasn't long before England collapsed on top of him. He easily caught him, but his attention was still on England's choice of underwear for the evening. He looked at the garters, then to England heaving against him.

“We really need to discuss the differences between British and American English,” America said when he caught his breath.

“...indeed.” England sat up, reaching down to remove the garter belt and stockings.

“Ah, no. Keep them on. It's...hot. Like I said. Whatever.”

England blushed again, and he rapped America upside the head. “Allow me to use your words and tell you to shut up.”

But he settled himself against America's chest anyway, and America pulled a blanket up over them, leaving one of England's legs uncovered to look at until sleep finally claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it fun when a word means _very_ different things depending on what country you're in? :'D


End file.
